Hogwarts Survivor
by PUNKYGLUBBERBLUBBERS
Summary: This is a very funny story about old hogwarts school kids playing survivor-- the lake was made larger and has 3 islands on it so they can play. Things in italics are the host.please rr! sniffles thank you so much
1. Default Chapter

Hogwarts Survivor  
Intro  
  
"Welcome to survivor. This is a game where people battle to win a million dollars. But there is a twist--they are stranded on a desert island. The contestants are: on the Dumbldore tribe we have James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Cassandra-Kassie Martin, Remus Lupin, Alexis McAllen, Peter Pettigrew? And Amanda Swift. On the Malfoy tribe we have: Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Severus Snape, Sarah Barbie-Snob, Geoffrey Goyle, Annie McAlpine, Colin Crabbe, and Sabrina Parkinson. Sixteen players, two tribes, one soul Survivor." 


	2. Chapter 1

Hogwarts Survivor: Chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: sadly enough, we don't own Harry Potter, Survivor, or all the characters, but we'd like to. A/N: (Glubber) Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle all go by their last names. If you are offended, we suggest you suck it up and quit being such a baby. (Blubber) stop being so mean glubber~ don't listen to her she is in a bad mood--*cough word cough* (Glubber) Shut up or I'll unscrew your head. (Blubber) see what I mean- I'd like to see you try..OUCH!!!  
  
Day 1  
  
The Dumbledore tribe was on their island, making a shelter and appointing leaders. "We need to have a girl leader and a boy leader, and I'm nominating myself and Lily." James said immediately. Peter (who shouldn't be on this tribe 'cause he'll turn evil) Sirius, and Remus all burst out laughing at this comment. "Hey I was being serious!" James said, annoyed. "I'm me James. I know you wish you were me, but you're not!" said serious, er, I mean Sirius. Once again the marauders burst out laughing as James threw a fist full of sand at Sirius. "Really, I think me and Lily should be the leaders." James said, careful not to say "serious". Every-one, with the exception of Sirius and Kassie agreed.  
  
Meanwhile, the Malfoy tribe wasn't doing so well. Lucius thought he should be the boy leader, but so did Snape. Bellatrix thought she should be the girl leader, but so did Sarah Barbie-Snob. Sabrina, who was always ready to see a fight, said, "Why don't you duel each other? Lucius against Snape, Sarah against Bellatrix."  
"Are for kids" muttered Sarah, as she nodded in agreement.  
"Hey, I heard that!" cried Bellatrix are for kids, hexing her. And the battle was on!  
  
At the Dumbledore tribe, Kassie and Lily went exploring their island. When they got back the tribe had found sea mail. " What's it say?" asked Lily  
"It says 'come meet where the Clabbert roams free, over at my side of the sea. Come prepared to have fun, and prepared to want to win a ton. But if you snooze you loose.' Well this is so very nice------ where do the Clabbert's roam anyway-I may get top score on my tests but this is plain confusing!" cried Sirius.  
" Just for you Sirius" muttered Kassie." The Clabbert's roam free at the other island for tribal council. We must have enthusiasm, and must probably make an un-sleeping potion.  
"You make it sound like a bad thing!" said Sirius as he puffed up his chest in a movement to make himself feel more proud.  
  
- End Chapter 1 


	3. Hogwarts Survivor chapter 2

Hogwarts Survivor  
By: PUNKYGLUBBERBLUBBERS A/N: (Glubber) Thank you to princess-perfect who ACTUALLY REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anybody else can review, if they're reading this. I AM STILL IN A BAD MOOD( IF YOU REVIEW THEN YOUR HEAD WON'T GET UNSCREWED!!! (Take blubber as an example) (Blubber) You know the little purple button at the end of our story. All you have to do is take the mouse and press the little button that means so much to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Day 2  
  
The Dumbledore tribe was waiting for the Malfoy tribe, who was still dueling to see who'd be the leaders. They were in their positions for the challenge, and all the rules had been explained to them. After about three hours, the Malfoy tribe showed up, but they didn't look like they were in any condition to participate in the challenge. "Okay. Now that we all decided to show up-we can do the challenge. Now let me do a quick run down on the rules. You have the ingredients to make a sleeping potion. The people who make the potion correct and fastest win the challenge." informed the host. "You have a box of supplies in front of you. Start making the potion on my count. 1.2.3.GO!" And the two tribes started making the potion. The Dumbledore tribe worked together, to some degree. The Malfoy tribe however, was fighting. Each one had a different idea of how to make the potion, and none was willing to try anybody else's idea. While the Malfoy tribe was fighting, the Dumbldore tribe finished the potion first. "Okay lets check the Dumbledore's potion." The host required. He took out a small flask and tried it on a fast asleep squirrel; it woke up instantly. " Okay! The Dumbledore tribe wins the challenge!" the host sounded a little over happy like he was rooting for them. The Malfoy tribe was the exact opposite. They were screaming and shouting at one another, and the fact that they had not a single thing done to their potion didn't help the problem.  
Very quickly, before they could get mobbed by the Malfoy tribe, the Dumbledore tribe got in their small boat and went back to their island. " Kassie you are good! How did you know that we would have to do that?" Lily asked.  
"I saw it!" said Kassie simply. "You know with the whole vision thing"  
"Yeah I know" answered Lily. 


End file.
